Diary of a dead moon dreamsnatcher
by Strawberry Moon 007
Summary: Ever wanted to see the sailormoon supers events from an amazon's eye? Well now you can! warning based on english anime so fisheye is female. i don't own sailor moon. please R&R!
1. the dead moon circus arrives in town!

Dear Diary

Yay I can't believe I finally have time to write in my new diary! I actually can't believe I'm starting one but now the circus is finally here on Earth it seems a good idea to keep track of events. And also partly because It looked so beautiful in the shop that I just had to have it! Although I'll get in major trouble if anyone finds out that I sneaked outside the tent after it landed so it'll be our little secret.

I guess I'd better start at the beginning just in case I fall off the ball again when I'm training and hit my head. Tigers eye and Hawks eye will probably tease me again but at least I'll be able to remember who I am if I get amnesia.

I'm Fisheye. I'm one of the Amazon trio along with Tigers eye and Hawks eye. We live in the dead moon circus, I'd say life's ok at the moment but it's the only life I've ever known so I've got nothing to compare it with.

My hair is blue and so are my eyes and my outfit, it's just as well blue's my favorite colour. I'm supposed to be the ball rider but I'm really clumsy so I usually fall off. Tigers eye and Hawks eye always tease me but I can't get back at them because they're so depressingly good at their acts. Tigers eye's the animal trainer and Hawks eye's the fire breather. One day I'll become the best ball-balancing girl in the circus, that'll show them.

So far the circus had been in space but then it gained enough energy to come to Earth so we could complete our mission. Our mission is to find Pegasus. Grand Zirconia says that he hides in a human's beautiful dreams and we have to look through people's dreams to look for him. Tigers eye's gone first, he's out on the mission right now. I wonder how he's doing.

Personally I think the girl he picked wasn't that special looking; in fact I thought she looked pretty much the same as all the other girls in the pictures.

While Tiger and Hawk were looking at the pictures I decided I wanted to sit this one out. I think that Pegasus is hiding in the mirror of a really cute guy who is really intelligent and caring and has beautiful hopes and dreams; I wish I could meet a guy like that someday…

Yet another thing I'm teased for throughout the circus, I was born male. Although I was really lucky because I found out I could get my gender changed on Earth and I teleported there to get it done. It drained a lot of my energy to teleport there and back but it was worth it. Yet some Lemures like to forget about it and still call me "Girly man." It's not fair, all I really want to do is wear nice dresses and go out with cute guys and become better at ball balancing! At least Tiger and Hawk have acknowledged the fact that I'm a woman now.

Anyway I was watching them choose targets while I had a drink- my favorites a Martini, I especially like it when it has a cherry in it because I then I get to eat the cherry! Teehee!

I think out of the three of us I don't get drunk as much as the others. Don't get me wrong I've had some horrible hangovers but I'm not as bad as the rest.

Somehow the guys seemed to think all the girls were pretty although none of them seemed particularly unique to me, in fact I wouldn't have been surprised to learn that it was the same girl in different clothes.

"It's a good job they're all easy on the eyes." Tigers eye commented as he sorted the pile of photos Zircon had taken.

"Yes but remember we're supposed to be looking for the one with the most beautiful dreams, not face." Hawks eye warned.

"What do you mean they're all so pretty?" I asked. "I can't believe your taste!"

"You can't understand my tastes because yours are different from mine." Tigers eye told me.

I wonder if he'll be able to pull off the "chance encounter means destiny" plan on her. Although I don't think it'll be that hard because judging from her photo she looks like the type who'll believe anything if you ask me.

At least it means I get a bit of alone time, honestly sometimes I get a bit of a headache from tiger and Hawk's constant bickering, no one would think that we're actually best friends even though the others tease me.

Hawks eye says that Tigers eye took that marionette Lemure with him, she's always kinda freaked me out. I can't even pronounce her name- what is it again? Carry curry-o? I don't know, something to do with curry.

Anyway Tigers eye is probably gonna be back soon. I'd better hide this diary before him and Hawks eye see it and become all nosy. They'll probably go snooping around for it if I'm not careful. Oh well, better find a good place to hide it then! It's a good job the circus is naturally dark!

Fisheye


	2. no ordinary horsepower

Dear diary

Tigers eye failed! Everyone in the circus is talking about how he failed to find Pegasus, I'm glad no one's making any gender jokes about me but I hope Grand Zirconia won't be too hard on him.

Naturally he's all pissed off and taking it out on Hawks eye and me. He keeps saying that some girl called a sailor scout (although he actually said sailor snout) got his way and screwed up the mission.

"Oh it's your fault and you know it. Quit trying to pass the blame on someone else." Hawks eye told him. I agree with Hawks eye, I don't think that's one of Tigers eye's best excuses.

"Some friend you are!" He spat at me when I told him that was what I thought. Maybe if he hadn't tried to make so many excuses for slip-ups he made while training I would have taken him more seriously. Although I didn't really care because I wanted to show them what I had found yesterday.

When I was looking for a dark space to hide my diary I found a beautiful saddle near the back. It's really sparkly with gold and red jewels, I'd been waiting to show the guys but so far Tigers eye was too busy bitching about the sailor girl and Hawks eye was busy not listening. Although finally Tigers eye noticed it after he turned round to give me the evil eye for not believing him.

"Hey what've you got there?" He finally asked. "Oh this? I found it in the tent, once I catch Pegasus and put this on go riding!" When I'd found it I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to ride on such a beautiful, powerful creature. His soft white wings would match the colour of the clouds, his golden horn glinting in the sunlight; maybe I could get a clear view of the ocean…

"Oh goody! Fisheye's gonna bag us all a flying white horse and ride off into the sunset!" Tigers eye suddenly snapped me out of my flashback of finding the saddle.

"Look, this one could be a possibility." Hawks eye picked up a picture from the pile.

"Yeah you're right!" Tigers eye took a look. I stared at them; the girl didn't look any different to the others! _"What's so special about her anyway?"_ I thought, taking a sip of my martini.

"Sounds like somebody needs a nap!" Tigers eye said, making out as if I was a baby. Anyway he's gone off with one of his Lemures to find Pegasus. Apparently this alleged girl killed marionette chicken currio, I don't think I'm going to miss her that much, she wasn't really good company.

Think I might go back to the bar in a few minutes to see what Hawks eye's doing, its kinda boring being stuck in here.

Or maybe I could go shopping for some cool earth outfits, that's actually not a bad idea- I could just "drop by" and see how Tigers eye's doing!

Buuut I don't have that much earth money- and Tigers eye might get really pissed off at me and I don't want to lose one of my only friends.

You know I wouldn't be surprised if he fails again with this target, knowing him he'll probably blame it on his imaginary friend the sailor girl again.

That girl didn't really seem that special to me, what did they see in her?

I think I'm gonna go take a nap, I feel a bit sleepy and grand Zirconia says that we have to start performing as a normal Earth circus soon because the tent has already attracted quite a bit of attention from humans.

Maybe I'll train for a bit after my nap when I'll feel more refreshed, maybe if I improve Tigers eye and Hawks eye won't tease me so much!

That's a good idea; I'll go do that now…

Fisheye


	3. sweet dreams

Dear Diary

It seems the search for Pegasus is still on because Tigers eye ran into his best buddy the sailor pumpkin again. What's more he said that there were more of them this time (maybe Earth has a pumpkin patch! Lolz)

Wow, he must be getting really desperate if he used the same excuse twice in a row! Although this time Hawks eye's gone out on a mission so he'll be able to see if Tigers eye's been telling the truth.

"Two down Tiger maybe you need to take a refresher course!" I joked. "Nonsense my skills are fine!" He retorted. "And I would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for those meddling sailor scouts!"

To top it all off that woman didn't even have Pegasus in her dream mirror, I'd like to say I told you so but that would probably piss both of them off and then they'd ask me why I haven't got off my ass to actually do some work. Well for their information I've been busy training so that my act will be perfect for the show. Hawks eye laughed at me when I fell off the ball yesterday so he should know.

"I still think your technique could use some help," Hawks eye said as he sorted the pile of pictures. When I leaned over his shoulder I saw that it was some older lady with purple hair.

"Why do you always go for the cute mommy look?" Tigers eye had also seen the picture.

"Get off my case if you please!" Hawks eye suddenly turned round, which made me jump back. "But it's true she's my type. She looks sweet and caring, just the kind whose got the information we're looking for."

Donkanko's (aka cannonball) gone with him; apparently these sailor scouts killed another Lemure under Tigers eye's command. I think her name was Kyokubadanko but loads of other Lemures called her Denko for short, although Tigers eye has another Lemure called Tenko so at least we won't get the two confused again.

I think I'll go train again, I mean it's not really like I've got anything else to do.

Love Fisheye

_**Later**_

Dear Diary

Argh! It's not fair! Why is Tigers eye so much better at throwing knives than me? He has so many ways he can defend himself with his whip so why does he need to be good at throwing knives?

I mean throwing knives is my only method of self-defense and I can't even do that right. What if someone attacks me? Tiger and Hawk can easily protect themselves from attackers with their skills. If someone jumps me I'm screwed.

Ooh I've just thought, knife throwing doesn't have to be my only attack does it? I can always learn new ones like trapping people in a net! I remember quite a few Lemures told grand Zirconia I was a natural when it came to water and as some human said, "use your assets!"

That's a good idea, I have plenty of time to practice while Hawks eye's out with his target- and maybe I'll be actually good at something! And if I do get jumped by the sailor pumpkins at least I won't be completely defenseless!"

Love Fisheye


	4. baiting the trap

Dear Diary

The sailor scouts definitely exist. Hawks eye has seen them. What's more he said that Pegasus gave them new powers so they are now more powerful than they were.

All I can say is that it's a good thing I've learnt some new attacks. Tigers eye was actually impressed when he saw them! Am very happy about that!

However Grand Zirconia was not impressed by the last three failures. "You've let me down Amazon trio." He said in that kind of tone he uses when he's in a bad mood.

Then Hawks eye had to open his big mouth. "We've only had three missions which are in my opinion not true reflections of our abilities."

"I'm skeptical Hawks eye. Are you sure you can do this?" Grand Zirconia didn't seem like he believed him.

"Quite sure." He replied. Somehow I wasn't so sure too until Hawks eye told Tigers eye and me about the trump card he had.

"This one has potential but I've been wrong before." Tiger selected a picture of some girl with no fashion sense.

"Yeah she looks young and sweet but kinda boring don't you think? Why would Pegasus hide in her dreams?" Hawk said, accidently spilling his drink over the photo.

"We wouldn't really have a problem if I knew that now would we?" Tiger snapped at him.

"Whoa! Somebody must have eaten some grumpy pills you don't have to bite my head off!" Hawk jumped back.

"Well somebody has to!" Tiger retorted. Personally I think any animal in the circus would have trouble digesting all that hair!

"Why did you make that promise without consulting us? Who knows what'll happen if we fail now? We'll all have to answer to Grand Zirconia thanks to you Hawks eye!"

"Guys chill!" I tried to calm them down. "We've got to figure out how we can do better this time!" Maybe they should try developing some new attacks like me I thought.

However Hawk seemed confident he didn't need new attacks. "Not to worry. I have a trump card up my sleeve."

This caught Tiger's attention and mine. "A trump card?"

"Yeah, but I won't say yet, why don't you get back to work Tigers eye? You don't want to master to think you're lazy now do you?"

"That lordly air of yours is tiresome." I heard Tigers eye mutter as he left. Hmm I wonder what this trump card is? Hawk doesn't have any sleeves so I hope it's a good plan anyway, maybe I'll go and spy on Hawk and then I'll get to see it…

Love Fisheye

_**Later**_

I didn't get to spy on Hawk because Tiger suddenly came back because the girl rejected him! Thank goodness I hid my diary in time. Apparently this girl was already dating some nerd and she forgot about Tiger right away! XD

I haven't laughed so much in my life! "If she chose him instead then what must she think of you?" Hawk spluttered.

"Grr I'll show you!" Tiger's temper was making it even funnier. "Ooh I'm scared!" I giggled.

Still I realized I had to calm him down. " I know things are bad but maybe you're just in a slump!"

Tiger gave me a look. "A slump? That's not possible for me! Ignorance made her incapable of seeing my true beauty there's no way Pegasus lives in her dreams!"

I knew he was just really pissed off at her for not falling for him straightaway. "You can't say that for certain Tigers eye I just think you're ego's been bruised!"

But now here's the best part, I got to see Hawks eye's trump card! "Even if she is the wrong one she can still be very useful to us!"

"Oh I get it! You're referring to the card up your sleeve am I right?" I asked him. "Yeah. You wanna see it?"

The trump card is this huge cage to capture Pegasus. Apparently Pegasus appears when someone with a beautiful dream is in danger. It's a really clever idea because then we don't need to find the owner of the dream he hides in!

"Well Molly no taste you've been selected to be our bait!" Tiger smirked at the picture. Well I'm sure that he'll succeed this time with the help of Hawk's invention so hopefully we will please Grand Zirconia!

Also it looks like the pumpkins are finally going to learn what happens when they mess with the Amazon trio!

I'm bored; think I'll have a nap…

Love Fisheye


	5. perfect couple

Dear Diary

I'm feeling a bit scared right now. The sailor scouts defeated Hawks eye's trump card! It seems that they're more powerful than we thought. If we fail again Grand Zirconia's not gonna be happy, not that he is right now- in fact he never looks happy, I guess the corners of his mouth are weighed down by all those wrinkles!

Although we've only checked the dreams of 4 women so far (well Tiger and Hawk have anyway!) and Earth has billions of people so I think we have a few more chances to find Pegasus. I just hope we find him soon.

I don't even know why we're looking for him anyway, Grand Zirconia won't tell us. Apparently he thinks that information like that is too important for the likes of us 3, I know it's wrong to think so but I disagree with Grand Zirconia, we're the ones actually doing the mission so we should at least know the reason behind it all.

The others are much more confident about it and keep telling me not to be such a wuss. Speaking of which, I'll go and see if they've selected a good target. Somehow I knew that those girls didn't really hold Pegasus but if I tell the guys that they'll shout at me. Even though when I tried to tell them before they weren't listening.

I'd better go and save them from choosing a dud target.

Love Fisheye

Dear Diary

Came in to find them drooling over this real goody goody who looked too boring to have any imagination, let alone a Pegasus if you ask me.

Unfortunately Tigers eye didn't ask me because he chose her as his newest target.

"Perfect honors student." I read. "Serious and honest. Has a strong sense of justice! And chosen to be class President every year!"

"There's always one." Tiger said. "Like she would ever go to class unprepared or breaks a rule. She respects elders and is a real teachers pet!"

"Her type's likely to be a tattle tale." Hawk added.

"Yeah but the good thing is they usually know very little about romance!" Tiger examined the picture closely. I'm not surprised, what kind of guy would ever be interested in someone so boring?

"Ah I get your point. She could actually be your type after all right?" Hawk asked.

I think he meant that as she hasn't really dated many people, she wouldn't realize that Tiger has crap flirting skills!

I couldn't help but grimace as Tiger actually kissed the picture. Talk about gross! Luckily he was too busy putting saliva on the girl's face to see me; at least it was just a picture… EWW EWW! Shut up brain! That's disgusting!

Although Hawk's suggested that we go and spy on Tiger and see if he actually succeeds with this girl. This I've got to see- it'll be really funny if she doesn't fall for him!

Although what is she does and they end up… Eww I don't want him kissing her in my head! Get out!

But still the idea of seeing her refuse him is really tempting.

Love Fisheye

Dear Diary

We were not disappointed! Tigers eye must be getting really desperate because we arrived just in time to see him wearing these really geeky clothes that normally he wouldn't be seen dead in!

I wish Zircon had been hovering nearby and taken his picture so then I could use it against him! Oh well it's still a nice daydream I think.

But then it got even better because then he started putting on this wimpy French accent! Hawks eye and me were laughing so much! The best part was when the guy she was waiting to meet showed up right in the middle of Tiger's dramatic "Oh no you're my only hope and without you I'm lost!" speech. I've seen a lot of free performances, they mostly involve him flailing around and pretend crying.

Not that they're directed at me. They're saved for the young "pretty" women who he thinks has Pegasus hiding in their dreams. Both the guys don't think I'm pretty; whenever I model new clothes that I get they don't pay me the slightest bit of attention.

Not that I'm supposed to care but I just can't help feeling a little disappointed and I don't know why.

The Lemures aren't that much help either. Loads of them still like to pretend that I'm stuck in my male body. Even my own Lemures make fun of me, which I find a bit hurtful. Although a few are nice to me like Puko, she's the balloon lady who works for Tigers eye. And Tenko too. Puko went with Tigers eye today, I hope the pumpkins won't kill her.

Anyway Tigers eye spotted our hiding place after she left and you can probably guess that he wasn't in the best of moods.

"If she didn't have a boyfriend it'd be different!" He spat at us.

"Yeah she probably would have called the police!" Hawks eye grinned.

"Lets face it lover boy you're really loosing your touch!" I giggled.

"You wish! I'll show you! I'll make her mine, just watch me!" With that he flounced off with that determined look in his eyes.

If only we could have gone after him but unfortunately Grand Zirconia chose that moment to order us to get back to the circus pronto to practice for the show.

I suppose that's a good idea, I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of the entire circus and the humans coming to watch! Must ask Tiger at some point to teach me how to throw knives.

Love Fisheye


End file.
